A desktop displayed on an electronic device, such as a computer system or mobile device, may display one or more static icons that enable access to applications or services available on the electronic device. The one or more static icons run executable files resident on the hard drive of the system to enable access to the applications and/or services. The executable file associated with the desktop icon is executed when the icon is selected (e.g., “clicked on”) using, for example, a mouse or other input tools. In one example, an icon may represent a web browser such as Internet Explorer®t from Microsoft™ Corporation. Upon being activated, the “Internet Explorer” icon executes the Internet Explorer® browser application, which enables the user to browse the Internet. Generally, the computer desktop displayed on the computer system is provided with limited real estate for displaying the one or more static icons. As such, as the number of static icons increases, the real estate space to display the static icons on the computer desktop may naturally decrease.